Lover dearest
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Lily and Severus get married and have Harry, Draco's parents are killed and he's adopted by Lily and Severus. Draco falls for Hermione once they become friends.


**Title- Lover Dearest**

**Rating- M**

**Pairing- Severus/Lily, Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny**

**Summary- Severus and Lily become good friends and even though he's ridiculed at school, they get married and have a child. This child is named Harry Severus Snape. Many things happen after that, but what they are you'll have to wait and see.**

**A/N- My friend actually helped me come up with this, and although he doesn't have an account here I can assure you that if he wanted one, it would be well deserved, he's an awesome writer. So thanks to Nathan, your ideas are awesome. :D **

He would never forget the moment that she told him she was pregnant with his child. The joy and overwhelming happiness that overcame him was like nothing he had ever witnessed before except maybe their wedding day. He watched her become more and more beautiful with each day as the obvious evidence of her pregnancy began to show. The love that he felt for her and their unborn child was mirrored only in her eyes as she also watched the child grow.

"What do you think it will be?" she questioned one day as she sat on the couch, her hands folded over her distended belly.

"I couldn't tell you." He replied with a smile, reaching out to gently run one hand over her stomach. He leaned slightly closer as he felt a movement from within. "There isn't much time left to wait though. Soon we will know."

She smiled widely, radiantly at the thought.

"Lily and Severus Snape?" A nurse questioned reading from her clipboard.

They both looked up at the sound of their names and Severus stood, helping Lily to her feet. It hurt him to see her in pain. They had gone to the hospital the moment Lily began to have labour pains and had been sent to the waiting room to await the arrival of the birthing doctor.

They were led into a room and Lily was asked to change into a hospital gown and lay on the table. The next eight hours were probably the worst of Severus' life. He stayed by her, holding her hand as she delivered a healthy baby boy.

The doctor cleaned him off and checked his breathing and heart before giving him to Severus so he could tend to Lily. Severus stood staring at the beautiful miracle of life that lay in his arms. Once the bleeding had stopped, he brought him to Lily. She cradled him gently, smiling all the while as he took one of her fingers in his tiny hand and made a happy gurgling sound.

People say that babies that young can't smile, but Severus was sure that he smiled at them, his green eyes, so much like his mother's looking about with alertness that no one could ever remember. They brought him home in the morning, putting him in the nursery to sleep for a while.

"He's so beautiful." Lily said, laying her head on Severus' shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. "Just like his mother." He said in the same soft tone that she used.

"But he has your name." she said with a soft giggle. "Harry Severus Snape."

The letter arrived on summer's eve of Harry's fifth year.

'_We regret to inform you that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have perished. As the Godfather of their child Draco Malfoy, we are placing him in your care. We will be arriving by the end of the week to bring him to a new loving home._

_Hoping you are well- Bathilda Hopkins'_

The letter fell from Severus' numb fingers and he sat heavily on a chair in the kitchen. Lily stood nearby, having already read the letter.

"This is horrible." She said, sitting as well.

Harry was in the living room watching muggle television, and was unaware of the problem that his parents were subjected to.

Severus shook his head. "That poor boy…"

"How old is he?"

"He's a little less than a month older than Harry." Severus replied.

Lily shook her head. "Do you know what could have happened?"

"No, but I'm sure it has something to do with Bellatrix. She never was quite right." He replied with a sigh.

Lily stood and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay, he's welcome here. We will treat him as if he was our own." She said.

Severus smiled and leaned up to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you." He said.

"If I'm correct I believe you loved me since you were ten."

He laughed. "Something like that."

Draco Malfoy was a small, seemingly shy boy, he was brought by a ministry man and stood off to the side, his head down and his arms wrapped around a large stuffed dragon. Lily went to him immediately, kneeling in front of him while Severus talked to the man.

"Hello Draco." She said, holding out her hand.

He stared at her for a moment before reaching out hesitantly to take her hand. She smiled and he returned it with a small smile of his own that was mostly hidden by the dragon.

"My name is Lily."

He nodded, not saying anything. She stood and led him to a room upstairs, carrying a small bag full of his things. She set the bag on the bed before sitting.

He stood in the doorway, obviously not sure what to do.

"This is your room." She said.

He just nodded again.

She helped him unpack and left him sitting in the center of the bed, playing with the dragon. She went downstairs and found Severus sitting in the living room with Harry on his lap, talking to him about Draco.

"He's going to live with us from now on." He said.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't like it." He said in a childish way.

"Now Harry, he doesn't have anywhere else to go." Severus said in a chastising way.

Harry deflated. "What about his Mommy and Daddy?"

Severus paused, staring out the window for a moment. "They're not here anymore." He said.

Harry tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. He doesn't have a Mommy and Daddy anymore, they're gone."

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at Severus blankly. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know." Severus said. "But it's okay, because he's here now and you'll have someone to play with."

Harry brightened, smiling widely. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now you shouldn't bother him now, this is all new and he's scared, but you can meet him tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Severus said, crossing his heart. "Now go play."

Lily smiled as Harry ran past her to go outside, ruffling his hair before going to sit with Severus. She looked at him carefully.

"What?" he questioned.

"Can Draco talk?"

"I would assume so, why?"

"He hasn't said a word since he got here." She said.

"He's just got to get used to this place. Like I said to Harry, he's just scared and confused; he'll warm up to us soon."

Lily smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm sure he will. I've already warmed up to him."

They were still in the living room and Harry was still amusing himself outside when Draco came silently down the stairs, still clinging to the stuffed toy. He stood at the foot of the stairs, staring at the television in obvious awe. He walked up to the edge of the couch, still moving silently. "What is that?" he questioned. His voice was clear- like little bells.

Lily, who was closest to him jumped slightly before turning to look at him. "It's a television Draco." She said, patting the empty spot next to her. "Would you like to watch with us?"

He looked from the tele to her before circling around to the front of the couch to perch himself carefully next to her. She glanced at him regularly, amused by his fascination with the television. She nudged Severus and he looked over at her before following her gaze to the little blonde. He had to smile. Truthfully before he'd met her, he didn't know what a TV was either, it was still slightly confusing to him.

Draco relaxed suddenly, shifting himself up onto the couch and crossing his legs as he leaned forward, his eyes never leaving the screen.

When a commercial that obviously didn't amuse him came on, he turned to Lily. "They said you have a little boy." He said.

"We do, he's playing outside." Severus replied.

Draco's molten steel gaze shifted to him and Severus couldn't help but think of Lucius. "Can I go outside too?"

"Of course." Lily replied standing and offering him her hand.

He took it without hesitation this time and allowed her to lead him to the door.

Harry, who was playing in a large sandbox looked up and smiled before running toward them. "Hi, my name is Harry." He said happily.

Draco smiled shyly. "I'm Draco." He replied.

"Do you want to play?" Harry questioned excitedly.

"Okay."

Lily watched them for a while, smiling at the almost instant friendship.

"It's surprising he's not more like his father." Severus said from beside her, surprising her.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucius had a slightly derogatory opinion of everyone who isn't pureblood." He replied.

"Well he is only five; he couldn't have the same opinions quite so soon." She said.

"I suppose not."

Six years passed without much consequence and on the eve of Draco's birthday a letter arrived for him. He took it and opened it under the proud gazes of his adopted parents.

'_Dear Mister Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.'_

He looked up. "I've been accepted at Hogwarts." He said with a wide smile.

Harry looked up from the book he had been reading. "Congratulations Draco." He said.

"Don't worry; yours will be here next month." Severus said.

Harry smiled. "I know."

Draco folded the letter carefully and placed it back into the envelope, handing it to Lily. "Does that mean that you're both going back to work this year again Severus?" he questioned.

"Of course." Severus said. "How could we pass up a chance to teach our son and godson?"

Draco smiled. "You couldn't."

"Precisely." Severus said. "Now go and continue with your work."

Draco nodded and went back to the living room, sitting at the coffee table and continuing to write a few passages from a few books that Severus had given him. While Harry seemed to favour Defence Against the Dark Arts, Draco preferred Potions. Draco could learn however much he wanted, but Harry had to wait until school started.

"Lily?" Draco questioned.

She looked up as he walked over to her, holding a book. He was staring at the page, and pointed out something. "What's this?"

She took the book from him and read the passage. "That's just telling you exactly how to add the ingredients and at what speed you should do it." She said.

"Not that." Draco said. "This." He pointed more insistently at a line just lower than that.

"That's an ingredient." She replied. "Mandragora or Mandrake is a root that is used in potions to restore people who've been petrified to their original state."

Harry looked up at the mention of someone being petrified.

"Its cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." He finished for her.

"Quite right Harry." She said.

He smiled before turning back to his book. Draco on the other hand was looking quite embarrassed, having not known something that Harry did. He prided himself in knowing more about Potions than Harry did, it was his favourite subject after all and he wasn't even in school to practise it.

He closed the book and went back to the living room to gather them all up. He placed them reverently on a shelf that was for those books alone before gathering his work and bringing it upstairs. He was back down in the kitchen within a few minutes, helping Lily with dinner.

Harry's letter arrived in much the same way, and his congratulations was just as dignified as Lily and Severus didn't want Draco to think that he wasn't as loved as Harry was.

They took the boys to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. Severus took Harry to go and get their books while Lily took Draco to go and get his robes and wand. He stood still in Madam Malkins' shop while she bustled about making his robes for him. Lily sat in a low chair reading the daily profit. When he stepped down to look into the mirror she glanced up and smiled. He tugged lightly on one of his sleeves and turned to the side, a slightly proud and arrogant look passing over his face.

She stood and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You look like the wizard you are now." She said.

He looked up at her and for a moment she saw sorrow pass through his eyes. She knew that he would have preferred to be there with his mother rather than his godmother. She and Severus had never hidden the fact that they weren't his parents from him; they thought it would be unfair to him to try and rid of his parents' memories.

He sighed and turned back to his reflection before beginning to pull the robes off and over his head to keep them until school. Lily took them and folded them neatly putting them in a plain white box along with a few others.

"Were my parents in Slytherin like Severus?" he questioned as he straightened his jacket.

Lily looked over at him. "Yes, they were." She replied.

"What about Harry? What house will he be in?"

"I'm not sure." She said. "It doesn't matter what house either of you are in, all that matters is that you have a great time at school."

He glanced at her with a smile. "How can I not? Both of my godparents are teachers."

She smiled in return. "That's right, however I haven't been to the school since Harry was born, I've always stayed home to take care of the real joys of my life."

He looked away. "I know you love me as much as you love Harry, but sometimes I feel out of place at home."

"It's not unusual to have those feelings Draco." Lily said as she knelt in front of him to fix his clothing. "I sometimes have those feelings too. Imagine, I'm the redhead in the family, and you're the only blonde. Everyone's different from everyone else, it's normal to feel a bit out of place no matter where you are."

He wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tightly as she hugged him in return. "its okay Draco, you'll find your place." She breathed.

When he finally let her go, he seemed to have composed himself though his eyes were still slightly glazed and his complexion was a tinge redder.

"let's go and get your wand." Lily said, brushing her thumb over his cheek where a single tear had escaped.

He nodded, smiling weakly. She stood and took his hand, grabbing their purchases before leading him out of the shop and down the street to Olivander's. They entered and at first it seemed like there was no one there, but once Lily rang the bell on the desk the sound of shuffling feet alerted them to Olivander's hasty arrival. He looked over Draco for a moment before getting out a measuring tape to measure his arms. Draco stood still behaving himself and trying to make Lily proud.

"Now… which one?" Mr. Olivander muttered to himself as he moved through the shelves. "Ah, this one maybe."

He took down a long, slender box and brought it back, handing the wand to Draco. He took it and gave it a wave when Olivander told him to. The mirror on the wall exploded.

Draco put it down quickly, his eyes wide.

"No, definitely not." Olivander said. "Maybe that one."

He went up a short ladder and brought back another box that was slightly longer than the last. Draco waved that wand as well and a metal jug full of water was thrown violently across the room to imbed in the wall.

"No." Olivander said his voice slightly strained.

Draco seemed to be becoming more and more worried as soon, thirty or forty boxes began to stack up on the desk. He continuously looked to Lily for support.

She nodded and smiled before looking up. "Mr. Olivander?" she questioned.

He peeked around a tall shelf. "Yes my dear?"

"I'm sorry I assumed you knew who your newest customer was."

"I assumed him to be your son." He replied, tilting his head.

"No, he's Draco Malfoy, son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."

"Well that changes everything. I'm not even halfway there." Olivander said with a blush. He rushed to the back of the store and brought out another ten or more boxes.

He opened them one at a time to give the wands to Draco. It wasn't until the sixth box that Draco felt something tingling through his fingertips. He looked down to see the tip of the wand had begun to glow softly casting a golden light around him. Olivander clapped with a wide smile. "There now, give it a wave."

Draco did so and the mirror that had exploded on his first try with a wand began to piece itself back together, slowly at first, then faster until it was whole again. Draco let out a breath and placed it back in the box as Olivander rang it through. Lily stood and patted him on the shoulder lightly. "You've found a wand."

"That is incorrect Mrs. Lily." Olivander said. "The wand chooses the wizard Mister Malfoy, it found you. That will be six galleons, five sickles, and two knuts if you please."

Lily handed him the money and smiled at Draco. "By the way Mister Olivander, I don't suppose Severus and Harry have been here Have they?"

"They left not ten minutes before you got here, off to get young Harry's robes I believe." He replied.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Draco carried the box with reverence. It seemed that he never wanted anything to happen to the wand. He paused in front of a store to peer through the window at a book and a kit. Lily backtracked to him.

"Did you want that?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "You've already given me enough." He said.

She smiled. "Let's go find Severus and Harry."

He nodded and followed her. Once she had deposited him safely with Severus she explained what happened and he gave her a few extra galleons for an owl for each of them as well as whatever Draco had been looking at. She bought the owls first, a snowy owl for Harry and a large and beautiful barn owl for Draco, then went looking for what Draco wanted.

It turned out to be a book on creatures and a wand cleaning kit. She wasn't sure which he'd been looking at so she got both and had them wrapped in brown paper.

When she found Severus everyone had what they needed and they were ready to go home. She took the boys through the floo network while Severus apparated with all of their purchases. As to be expected he was home before they were.

A light knock came on his door and Draco looked up from his book. "Enter."

Lily came in holding the brown parcel. "I got this for you." She said, sitting on the bed near him.

He took it from her and opened it slowly. He stared down into the package. "Thank you." He said.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but I would have been happy with just one of them." He said. "What about Harry, did you get anything special for him?"

"No, just for you." She replied. "Sometimes it's okay to buy something just for one son. I do love you like my own, you know that."

He nodded. "I know." He shifted forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you."

She returned the embrace. "It's not a problem." She replied with a smile. "Now you should get some sleep, we have to start early tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay."

"I know you're not supposed to do magic outside of school, but the trace won't work on you as long as you're around other witches and wizards. So remember 'lumos' when you're scared and 'nox' when you're not." She said.

He nodded. He knew the spell; he'd heard it many times from Lily when she had rushed to his room deep in the night in reply to his calling for her. He still had nightmares about his parents' deaths.

The next morning was calm and collected. Both boys got up easily and with the help of their guardians packed everything into their trunks and put their owls in cages. Harry had called his owl Hedwig while Draco had called his Narcissa, after his mother. It wasn't long after they packed that they all piled into the car and drove to the train station. They passed through the barrier and onto the platform. Their trunks and owls were given to the conductor who put them into the baggage car. Harry hugged his parents wishing them well until they saw each other again at school. Draco smiled as Lily hugged him, telling him to remember that it wasn't long until he would see her again. Severus shook his hand before pulling him into a fatherly hug. "Have a good trip." He said.

Draco nodded, holding his head high as he stepped onto the train. Severus took Lily's hand.

"I meant to bring this up with you earlier, but I think you've grown quite attached to that boy." He said. "You favour him."

She smiled. "Of course I favour him." She said. "He's like I was."

Severus shook his head lightly, a smile crossing his face. "He is, but what about Harry?"

"Harry's my son, he knows that I love him, I just… it's not that I prefer Draco per-se…"

"You enjoy being around him. You have much in common." He said. "You would have been best friends with his mother if Lucius hadn't been prejudiced."

She smiled. "I know."

Draco and Harry found an empty compartment and sat inside together, talking excitedly about the school year until a timid knock came on the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A redheaded boy asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Harry said, moving over slightly.

The boy sat with them. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasly."

"I'm Harry Severus Snape."

"And I'm Draco Malfoy."

Ron nodded and held out his hand to the two of them. They both shook his hand with smiles.

They talked about the school and Ron was amazed to learn that both of Harry's parents were teachers there. "What about you? Who are your parents?"

Draco looked away. "My parents are dead; I live with Harry and his parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Draco smiled. "Its fine, you didn't know."

There was a short silence before Harry and Ron struck up a conversation together and Draco got out a book that he'd brought with him. It was the book that Lily had given him.

"Excuse me?"

Draco looked up at the voice of a young girl. She was short and pretty with curly brown hair and bright brown eyes. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No, sorry." Ron said.

Draco finally noticed that he was holding his wand and it seemed as if he was going to do a spell. He watched as the girl came in the compartment.

"Are you going to do magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat and looked down at the rat that was in his lap. "Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow- turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

Absolutely nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. Example-" she took out her wand and pointed it at Draco's book where one page had torn slightly.

"Reparo." She commanded. The page knitted itself back together and was as good as new.

Draco brushed his fingers over the place, frowning.

"What about you two, do you know any spells?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet."

"And you." Draco looked over at her and got out his wand holding it up, he flicked it gently. "Lumos." The tip lit up brightly and stayed lit. He flicked it again. "Lumos Maxima." A small sphere of light floated from the tip of the wand to hover above them in the compartment. "Nox."

Just like that, the sphere dissipated completely. The girl looked over at him. "You're really very good." She said.

He nodded. "Thanks."

She smiled, holding out her hand to him. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy." He replied taking her hand and giving it a shake.

"Harry Severus Snape." She shook his hand as well.

"Ron Weasly." She nodded to him.

"Charmed I'm sure." She said, standing. "Now I have to go and look for that toad, and you had better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

Draco nodded to her while the other two stared at her in a dumbfounded way before beginning to laugh as she walked away. Draco didn't want any part in their ridicule of the girl and stood up, snapping his book shut before beginning to change into his robes.

The sight of the castle made everyone hold their breath. It was a beautiful place.

"First years this way please! First years gather around here!"

The first years all walked in the direction of the voice, looking over- then up at the huge shape of Rubeus Hagrid the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. They stood around him until everyone had left the platform and they were sure to have everyone in first year.

"Follow me please." Hagrid said, holding up his lantern and leading the way down a short hill toward the Black Lake. He had all of the students pile into the boats, five in each and they set out across the lake toward the castle.

There were murmurs about the school and the lake as the boats moved at a surprisingly leisurely pace across the water. It was almost a full twenty minutes until they got to the opposite bank.

They clambered out of the boats and up the stairs where they were met by Professor McGonagall herself. "Quiet please!" she called, holding up her hands. "In a few moments you will be escorted into the Great Hall, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

All the students looked around at each other with excited expressions.

"Trevor!" The call came from a stocky and slightly overweight boy.

He rushed to the front of the lines and picked up a rather large and ugly looking toad. He glanced up at McGonagall with an uncomfortable expression before scurrying back to his place.

McGonagall shook her head and turned to go into the Great Hall.

A couple of minutes the doors opened wide and McGonagall beckoned them inside. They followed her up to the front, all of them feeling quite self-conscious from the stares of the older students. Draco's eyes swept the teacher's desk, and he calmed when he saw Lily smiling proudly at him dressed in robes of crimson red and black.

"If you will all line up here, the ceremony will begin." McGonagall said.

She unrolled a piece of parchment and looked through the first years.

"Hermione Granger."

Draco stepped to the side to let her pass, sending her a reassuring smile that she returned before climbing the stairs to perch on the stool. An old hat was placed on her head and it came to life, speaking quietly to her.

"A good mind, very bright and a need for learning… GRYFFINDOR!"

She hopped down from the stool and went over to the Gryffindor table, sitting on one of the long benches. A few more names were called before Draco's own was spoken.

He drew a breath and cast a glance at Lily before sitting himself on the stool.

He could hear the hat talking, but he could also hear it in his mind, saying things that no one else could hear.

"A troubled mind eh? A troubled past, but what could be a bright future if you make it that way. You have courage yes, and will, a bright mind. I think it's best to put you in… SLYTHERIN!" The last was called out to the entire school.

He slid from the stool as McGonagall removed the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table, unable to shake the feeling that this could be a bad thing.

Harry was called soon after and the hat declared that he was to be put in Gryffindor. Draco had to smile when Ron was called.

"Hah! Another Weasly! I know just what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!"

The rest of the ceremony was short lived and the feast was about to begin when Dumbledore himself stood and clapped his hands.

"May I have your attention please? There are a few things I must say before our glorious feast will begin. First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone, and anyone caught there will be disciplined accordingly. Also, our caretaker Mister Filch would like me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors between classes." He smiled reassuringly and clapped again. "Now, let the feast- begin."

Draco ate what he could; never removing his eyes from the book he laid out on the table before him. He could feel someone watching him, and after a while, the feeling got so strong that he had to look up. He looked around and saw Hermione's eyes locked on him. She blushed and looked away when she realized she'd been caught staring. He smiled and looked up at the teacher's table to see Lily giving him a knowing look. He turned back to his book.

Once the feast was over, he followed the Slytherin prefect to the common room. It was quite nice, but it held no special qualities to him. He went down the stairs to the left to his dorm and sat on his bed, flipping open another book. He read the spell he wanted and tried it. It didn't work the first few times, but after a few minutes, it seemed to be doing something. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see the prefect standing there.

"Isn't that spell somewhat advanced for a first year?"

Draco shrugged. "So is Lumos Maxima, and I can do that." He said.

The prefect nodded. "You're not doing it quite right, you're supposed to flick your wand up and then across, not across and then down." He said.

Draco frowned and looked down at the book. "But it says-"

"I know what it says, but trust me, up and across is much easier." With that the prefect bid him goodnight and disappeared down the hall.

Draco couldn't help but wonder why he would even bother to help him; he was just a first year after all. He shrugged to himself before trying it the other way. It worked instantly. He smiled as a light blue shield rose on all sides of his bed, making it so no one could hear any sound from within. The shield closed at the top and turned a crystal invisible colour, he smiled once again before blowing out his lamp and closing his curtains before curling up to go to sleep.

It was after one in the morning when he sat bolt upright, fumbling for his wand. "Lumos."

Light flared to life from the tip of the wand and he looked around at his surroundings. The green and silver curtains that surrounded him helped to calm him. He wasn't alone, there were other people in the dorm, and he wasn't witnessing his parent's deaths again. He was safe. He let out a breath.

"Nox." The light died and he was thrown into darkness again.

The next morning he was up early. He dressed and washed before anyone else was up for the day and went out into the common room to see it was empty. He adjusted his book bag and left the room, wandering down the hallway to the Great Hall.

The doors were open and there were a few voices coming from inside, so he wasn't the only one up so early. He entered and went to sit at his table, taking out his book while a plate appeared before him along with a few platters of food.

He took what he wanted and sat quietly, reading while he ate. Someone sat next to him and he looked over at Lily, smiling.

"How was your first night?" she questioned.

"Fine. I remembered what you told me."

She smiled. "That's good, I also heard from a little bird that you were doing some advanced magic last night." She said, raising an eyebrow and looking at him with those knowing green eyes.

He shrugged. "It's only a silencing shield, it's not that advanced."

"There are students in their third year who can't do that spell Draco, it's advanced for you." She replied. "I'm proud of you."

He looked down again. "Thank you."

He felt the bench shift as she stood, patting him on the shoulder before walking up to the teacher's table with all the others.

He heard someone else sit next to him and let out a breath before looking up again, surprised to see Hermione there. "Hi." She said.

He nodded. "Good morning."

"How are you?"

"Pretty good… are you allowed to be sitting here?" he questioned.

"I asked Professor Lily if it was okay, and she says its fine. I saw you talking to her."

He nodded. "I talk to her a lot." He said. "I live with her."

She tilted her head. "But she's Harry's mother, why would you live with him and his family?"

"They're my godparents; they took me in after my parents died." Draco said absently, turning the page of his book slowly.

She looked down at what he was reading. "You know I heard that the library here is very extensive." She said.

"I know." He replied.

"Are you usually so cold to people you've just met?" she huffed.

He looked up quickly. Cold? He wasn't cold… was he? He turned to her. "I'm not cold."

"Yes you are. It's like you don't want me here."

He frowned. "It's not that, I'm just a bit preoccupied." He said, marking his page and closing the book. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I should apologize to you, I get like that sometimes when I'm reading as well." She said. "What book is that? You were reading it on the train too."

"It's the alphabetized book on magical creatures. I just got to dragons."

"That's your name isn't it?" she questioned.

He flipped the book open, sliding it closer to her. "Actually I'm named after the dragon constellation Draco. It's a term of strength and endearment. It's said in myths that the constellation is the dragon's heaven, that's where they go when they die." He said.

"My name is derived from the ancient Latin word _heremita_ and the Greek word _erēmitēs_ which mean desert. My parents say I'm hot spirited." She said with a smile.

He smiled in return, flipping the book closed again. "I like your name." he said.

She blushed lightly. "Thanks."

He shrugged, noticing that a plate had materialized in front of her. "Are you going to eat?" he questioned.

She seemed surprised at the question and reached for a plate, dragging it a little closer to herself. "What class do you have first?"

"The same as yours." He replied. "The Gryffindor and Slytherin timetables are the same."

"Oh, right, I forgot." She said with a smile. "So we've got potions first with Professor Lily."

He smiled. "I love potions, it's my favourite subject." He said.

She smiled as well. "I'm sure it'll be my favourite as well. I like the hands on part of school. I wonder what we're learning today."

He smiled and looked down at his plate. "Don't tell anyone, but the first years always start Lily's class with a simple luck potion. It's no where near as potent as Felix Felicious, but it still does the trick." He said.

"Really?" she questioned, looking excited.

He smiled. "Yes really."

She began eating then, probably thinking about the potion, or maybe something else. Draco couldn't tell.

It turned out that he was right, but he wasn't surprised, Lily had told him herself what he would be learning on the first day. He stood at his desk, ready to go when she said something he hadn't been expecting.

"Now would you please get into pairs and work together? Make enough for both of you to get a fair share of the potion… if it works that is." She said with a laugh. "Go on."

Draco felt someone tap him, from both sides and looked first at Hermione then at Harry. Ron stood next to Harry, looking dejected. He shifted closer to Harry. "I think you should pair up with Ron, he looks a bit put out." He said.

Harry turned to look and frowned. "Alright."

Draco turned back to Hermione. "Shall we begin then?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Crush it with the side of the blade, don't cut it." Draco breathed.

"But it says to cut."

"I know, just trust me." Draco said.

Hermione did as he suggested her face lighting up as it worked. He smiled. "See?"

She smiled and squeezed the juice from the ingredient into the cauldron, seeing the potion change from a murky green to a brilliant scarlet red as she did.

"Professor?" Draco questioned.

Lily looked up.

"I think we're done." He said.

She stood and strode across the class to the pair, looking down into the cauldron stirring it lightly. "It's the perfect consistency, beautiful colour and the correct scent. Very good." She said.

Draco smiled and closed his book while Hermione beamed. Lily went back to her desk and got two flasks, filling them to the stop line before putting a stopper in them and sealing them with wax. She handed them to the two students. "Use them well."

Draco nodded and Hermione put it into her pocket, still smiling.

"Now it seems that you two still have half an hour, so clean up your desk and put your things away and you can have the rest of the time to do what you please." She said.

The cleaning took maybe five minutes and Draco went to the back of the class, sitting at an empty desk and opening his book to read. Hermione sat next to him.

"How did you know to crush the root rather than cut it?" she questioned.

He smiled, still reading. "When you crush rather than cut, you release the juices of the root in such a way that the perfect amount is added all at once rather than over several tries. Crushing it keeps the outside intact and keeps the juice inside until you want to use it. I told you potions was my favourite subject."

Hermione smiled. "And why are you always reading? I'm a book worm as well, but I don't read as often as you do."

He shrugged. "I find that reading helps me to leave behind everything I don't want to think about and lets me escape from the world for a little while." He said, flipping the page. "Sometimes that's all you can do when you don't want to see what's around you."

Lily sat at the front of the room watching the exchange between her godson and a girl she had only known since the day before. Hermione seemed to have taken a real shine to him and who could blame her, Draco was a very nice boy and he was also quite handsome. She smiled and shook her head as she watched them. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, but whatever Draco chose she would be fine with it.

The class ended quickly and Draco stood to go to his next class, not missing the fact that Hermione shadowed his every move.

He paused in the hall and turned to her. "Did you want me to take your book bag for you?" he questioned.

She smiled. "Thanks but that's okay, I can take it." She replied.

He nodded and continued walking, waiting for her to catch up as he headed toward Charms class. Flitwick was teaching them the Wingardium Leviosa spell.

"The most rudimentary technique of any magic person is levitation, or the ability to make things fly. Now you've all got your feathers? Good, and don't forget the wrist movement we've been practising. The swish and flick, do it with me, the swish and flick."

Hermione sat watching Ron for a moment, who was on her opposite side as Draco. She made him stop and Draco could see why.

"Stop, stop, stop, you're going to take someone's eye out, and besides you're saying it wrong. It's Levio-sa, not Leviosa."

"Well if you're so smart why don't you do it then?" he demanded.

She sat back and turned to her feather. Draco watched her do the spell and watched the feather float higher and higher into the air.

"Ah look everyone, Miss Granger's done it!" Flitwick cried.

Everyone did look before he told them to get back at it. Draco sat for a moment, saying it her way before trying it. It worked and he was the second person in the class to manage it.

Only six people in the entire class managed to even move their feathers, the rest couldn't do anything. Ron never even bothered to try again, and Finnegan's wand exploded the feather in his face.

As they were walking across the court yard for lunch, Ron never noticed that Hermione and Draco were walking just behind him, Harry and a few other boys from the class.

"It's Levio-sa, not Leviosa. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends." He said loudly.

Hermione stopped, her mouth dropping open. "I was only trying to help your pathetic attempts at being a wizard Ron!" She called. "And as for that last part, I believe you're sadly mistaken!"

Draco stood next to her, looking from her to Ron and back again.

"You count him as your friend? He's not your friend; he's one of our friends." Ron called back.

Hermione looked sharply at Draco. He shrugged. "Actually my only friend in you lot is Harry, I don't know anyone else, and Hermione and I get along marvellously, I don't know why you would say we aren't friends."

Ron had started to turn red and he spun around angrily and stalked away the others following him quickly. Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

Draco looked over at her. "Any time."

The Great Hall was almost empty by the time they got there for lunch and once again Hermione sat next to Draco.

The teachers had noticed her affections for him and had turned the other cheek having seen many friendships such as that. Though they hadn't seen one between Slytherin and Gryffindor before.

Dumbledore himself stood from his seat and strode down the steps toward them and all the teachers held their breath wondering what he was doing. He walked right up to them and sat down beside Draco, having a plate materialize in front of him.

He reached over for some food. "Sorry for interrupting what I'm sure was a very charming conversation, but it seems that you got all of my favourites and I thought I would sit here and eat for a few minutes."

Draco smiled. "It's not a problem professor. You're not interrupting; it's a privilege to sit next to the headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled in reply, beginning to eat slowly. "I'm sure you know Miss Granger that it is quite unusual for someone of a certain house to sit at another table."

She looked up, worry passing through her eyes and for some reason Draco was sure that she was more worried about not being allowed for sitting with him rather than being worried about getting in trouble for it. Dumbledore laughed lightly.

"Not to worry Miss Granger, I find it extraordinarily exceptional. The friendship between two rivalling houses such as your own is quite welcome; it's something I have not seen for a long time." He glanced up at the teachers table where Severus and Lily were sitting together eating and talking.

He turned back to his plate. "The mincemeat pie is exceptionally good today." He commented. "Perhaps you would like to try some."

Draco smiled and reached for a small bit of it, putting it on his plate. Hermione did the same and they both agreed that it was good. Dumbledore sat for another few moments after his plate was empty.

"I am going to warn you however Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy that if this relationship is to be continued it must be endured through many hardships. I'm afraid that some students aren't quite as forgiving as the teachers have come to be." He said before standing. "Good day to you."

The two students returned the wishes and continued with their lunch, wondering why Dumbledore would even bother to tell them such things. Once they finished their lunches they started off to their next class- Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The class was boring to Draco, he had no interest in the course whatsoever, but he tried to be interested if only for Severus' sake.

He sat in the third row next to Hermione, watching what Severus was doing and taking a few notes. Hermione however seemed to notice his disinterest and glanced at him frequently, barely able to hide a smile whenever he sighed or rolled his eyes. After a while, he began to meet her glances with his own, his silvery eyes never seeming to miss the movement of her own tarnished golden ones.

Severus assigned them a page of work and walked about the class listening to what the students were saying.

"-it says that the forest pixie is one of the more mischievous creatures." Hermione said quietly.

"No the forest pixie is almost like a fairy, the Cornish pixies are the mischievous ones." Draco said with a sigh.

Severus moved up beside him, placing a slip of parchment on the desk beside him. On it was a number, a page number.

"If you like you can do an assignment on this creature instead." Severus said with a small smile.

Draco looked up at him. "It's not the assignment Professor Snape, if you like though I can finish this assignment and do the other one as well." He said.

Severus smiled and leaned down slightly. "I know that Defence Against the Dark Arts isn't your kind of class, but I sincerely appreciate the effort." He said in a quiet tone. "You can do both assignments if you like, but check the page before you make a choice."

Draco flipped through the book to page two hundred and fifty four. His eyes lit up and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he saw what was on it. "Thank you professor, I will gladly do the extra assignment." He said softly.

Severus nodded. "Very well, I expect three lengths of parchment by the beginning of next week from you."

Draco nodded before going back to the page he was on before.

Hermione and Draco were the only ones to finish the assignment on forest pixies by the end of the class. Severus seemed surprised when they both placed the pages on his desk.

"Just to warn you two, if there is one single sentence on either of your assignments that are the same, you'll both be doing it again." He said.

Hermione looked almost afraid while Draco just smiled. "Not that I know of Professor." He replied.

They were just leaving the Great Hall after dinner when Hermione said that she had to go somewhere and she would see him the next day.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. No problem." He said.

She moved forward and hugged him tightly before he could refuse, and pulled back before he could do anything. "See you tomorrow."

He stood, surprised in the middle of the hallway for a few minutes before shaking his head slightly and going to his common room.

It was later when the prefect came to his dorm once again. "There's an hour before curfew and there's a Gryffindor girl here to see you." He said.

Draco frowned and stood. How did she even know where his common room was? And why was she here of all places?

He nodded and the prefect left. He pulled on the 'jacket' part of his robes and left the dorm, walking through the common room to the door. He pushed it open and stepped outside.

Hermione was standing a little ways off, hugging a book tightly to her chest as she waited. She looked up as she heard him.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, I know I said I would see you tomorrow, but I was in the library and I found this book..." She said.

"So you brought it to my dormitory?"

She blushed brightly. "I'm sorry, I know you think I must be a real bother, but don't be angry with me please, I thought it would be important, it has pictures of your parents in it." She said.

Draco strode forward quickly as she flipped it open and moved over toward a torch on the wall. "See? Just here." She said.

He stared at the picture; it was definitely of his parents. He could vaguely remember what they looked like… His mother had been beautiful and his father had been brutal, and as much as he tried, that was all he could remember about them.

He read the short caption below it. _Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy at the introduction of Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic. Lucius being an important ministry figure was required to be present. He brought with him Narcissa, his wife of many years who was three months pregnant with their child._

Draco scanned the rest of the page, seeing another picture just near the bottom of the page. It was a picture of a woman who he recognized… he knew her from somewhere. He read the caption underneath which only said her name. _Bellatrix Lestrange._

Bellatrix? He thought hard and came up with something. The memory was old, years old he wasn't sure when it was from, and he was obviously very young.

'_Bellatrix, no!" Narcissa called. "You can't possibly think I would allow you to do such things, and in my own home?" _

_Bellatrix snarled angrily. "Cissy, it's important, I need it."_

"_No, absolutely not, I will not allow you to harm my son."_

"_It's only a drop, it won't hurt him much at all, and you can heal the wound after." Bellatrix said sharply. _

_Draco stood away from them, and he saw both of their eyes fall upon him. _

"_Come here Draco." Bellatrix purred. He didn't move. "Cissy, make him come here."_

"_No!" Narcissa cried. "I won't allow it."_

_Bellatrix turned on her like an angry dog. "You will! You must, it's your duty!"_

_Narcissa looked sharply over Bellatrix's shoulder. "Lucius, you won't let her do it will you?"_

_Lucius seemed to think for a moment. "Not if you're so against it." He replied._

"_I will get it, if I must do it by force then so be it." Bellatrix raged. "I'll have his blood if it's the last thing I do!"_

_With that, she apparated from the room._

"Draco?"

He was still standing, staring at the book which was now closed, and Hermione was looking at him worriedly. He blinked a few times and drew in a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said.

She tilted her head, obviously not believing him. "You can tell me you know." She said.

He shook his head. "It's really nothing; I just remembered something is all." He replied.

She reached out and he recoiled automatically. "Was it something bad?" she questioned.

He took a step back and shook his head. "I'm not sure."

She reached up again, and this time he allowed the contact. She brushed her fingers over the side of his face, pulling them back to show the moisture there. He stared at her hand for a moment. "She wanted my blood." He said. "I don't know what for, but that was what she wanted. I was afraid of her."

"Who? Your mother?"

"No, Bellatrix, my aunt." He said.

She frowned. "Bellatrix was your aunt?"

He nodded, looking away. "I don't know why, but I think she was important in some part of my life."

"She was arrested, sent to Azkaban for murder. Do you think she was the one who killed your parents?"

"I don't know." Draco replied, shaking his head.

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing Draco, don't worry."

He nodded. "Yeah, probably not."

"Did you want to keep the book?"

"No, I don't want it, its fine." He replied. "Thanks for showing it to me though."

She nodded. "It's not a problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

Another nod. "Yeah, definitely."

Draco hadn't been sitting at the Slytherin table for more than ten minutes the next morning before Hermione sat next to him. She stared at him for a few moments before turning to her plate.

There was an almost awkward silence between them as they ate until Hermione spoke up. "How was your night?"

Draco shrugged. "Fine." he replied.

"That's good." Hermione said with a small smile. "Did you want me to leave?"

Draco glanced over at her. "No, I like that you sit with me. You are my only friend after all."

She smiled fully. "I'm sure you've got more friends than just me."

"No real friends. I mean there's Harry, but we live together so we kind of had to be friends. It wouldn't have been very good if we couldn't get along." Draco replied. "What are you going to do today?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." she replied. "I was thinking of going down to the lake."

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Of course not." She replied with a brilliant smile. "I would enjoy your company."

He smiled in return. "Well, if you don't mind, I have to go back to the common room to get a few things, you can wait for me by the doors if you want."

She nodded. "Okay."

-

Draco strode through the common room, ignoring everyone as he went into his dorm. He dug through his trunk for a moment before pulling out a plain black book and a pencil. He put them into his bag and slung it over his shoulder before leaving.

He met Hermione at the doors and they walked together down to the Black Lake sitting on a large flat rock near the shore. Draco got out his book and flipped it open to a blank page staring out to the horizon before he began to draw.

"I didn't know you could draw." Hermione said softly as she watched him.

He smiled. "I wouldn't say drawing so much as sketching, they never really turn out very good." he said.

She laughed. "I'm sure they're beautiful."

He dared a sidelong glance at her, seeing her looking out over the water. He flipped the page quietly, and shifted slightly to the side before he began to draw another different picture.

Hermione seemed to be thinking some very deep thoughts as she stayed where she was for the time it took him to finish the picture, as well as another few minutes.

He nudged her lightly, smiling as she looked at him. "Maybe I was wrong." he said. "Not every one turned out too badly."

She frowned and he slid the book over to her. She looked down and her face lit up with a bright blush. "Why would you draw me? I'm not drawing worthy." she commented.

He smirked. "You are, or else I wouldn't have drawn it." he said.

She smiled and took the pencil from him, signing her name on the bottom of the page. "There, now everyone will know who it is." she said.

"How could they not? You're very recognizable. You're too pretty to not notice."

She looked over at him quickly but at that moment he was too busy putting his book away to notice. He thought she was pretty? No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

-

Nothing much happened after that. Hermione continued to sit with Draco for every meal but dinner and the teachers continuously chastised anyone who they caught making fun of the pair. It took a while, but soon everyone left them alone. They weren't hurting anything, they stuck to themselves and never bothered anyone, what could it hurt?

Soon everyone expected to see them together, as they usually were. Whenever one was looking for the other, people would tell them where they were without being asked. It was almost strange, but at the same time it was normal.

However no one could get over the fact that one was Gryffindor and one was Slytherin, it was almost like a sin in the eyes of the older students who had always been in a bitter rivalry.

Harry of course was happy for Draco, it didn't bother him that the brightest student in their classes preferred his adopted brother to him. It bothered Ron though.

"Look at them..." Ron snarled as he watched Draco and Hermione talking in the courtyard during one Saturday.

Harry heaved a sigh and snapped his book shut. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Ron." he said.

"Jealous? Of him? No bloody way. I would hate to have her clinging on me like that."

"She doesn't cling on him, they're friends. Why do you always have to make everything worse than it really is?" Harry demanded. "Just leave them alone, and get over it, she doesn't like you."

Ron's mouth dropped open, but Harry just opened his book again and continued reading.

-

Draco looked out across the grounds, leaning out the window of the owlry. He heaved a sigh and stood straight, heading down the stairs and back to the school.

"Mister Malfoy!"

He turned as he heard his name being called. He smiled when he saw Lily. "Yes professor?"

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I think it's about time we had a talk about Miss Granger." she said softly as she began to lead him down to her office.

"What about her Professor? Is there something wrong?" he questioned, genuinely worried.

"Of course not." she replied. "Nothing wrong, I just wanted to talk to you about a few things."

He nodded and followed her down the stairs into a comfortable office with a large lit fireplace and a few potions lining the walls. He sat in a chair in front of her desk as she went to the wall and took down a potion. She placed it on the desk. "Do you know what this is?"

He picked it up, turning it round in his fingers for a few moments. "It's Veritaserum." he replied. "But the use of it on students is strictly prohibited."

She raised her eyebrows. "And how do you know this?" she questioned.

He looked away. "Hermione told me, it's in a book that she found." he replied.

Lily nodded. "I should have known." she said with a smile. She sat down. "I'm not going to make you drink it Draco. That's tomorrow's lesson, you'll be learning about the effects."

He nodded and Lily was sure that he let out a relieved breath. "Now about Miss Granger." she began.

He looked away, toward the fireplace before standing to walk over to it. "I know that our friendship is frowned upon by the other students." he said.

Lily went silent, listening to him.

"I know, I can see the way they look at us. I'm not blind, ignorant, naive or stupid, I just ignore them. It's not that I don't see, I do, I just don't want to see, I refuse to believe that there is anything whatsoever wrong with our relationship. She's my only friend, the only friend I ever really had. She's sweet and kind, and she never looks down on me because I don't have parents. She likes me because I'm me, not because of something I did, or said. She's liked me since the moment she met me, and it's the same for me. Dumbledore said I would be hard for us to be friends, and it is in some ways, but I'm not going to stop being her friend just because of some other moronic teenagers." he turned to look at her. "I refuse to give up that easily."

Lily smiled. "That is exactly what I want to hear from you." she said. "don't give up on her. For her sake, never give up on her."

He frowned. "What do you mean 'for her sake'?" he questioned. "Has something happened?"

"No, it's nothing like that Draco, but listen to me, when you get older, you'll see things about her and about what she does differently. She'll even look different to you."

"She already does." he said, turning back to the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw her on the train... I saw a girl, a curly-haired awkward girl, but now I see her as Hermione. An incredibly smart, and incredibly pretty girl who I'm not leaving for the world to take from me." he turned back to her. "I was wondering if you would let me go over to her house over the summer she lives about a twenty minute walk from home."

"Of course you can go over there." Lily said. "I would even be happy to drive you there."

He smiled. "Thanks, she's going to teach me to play the piano."

"There's a piano in our basement." Lily said, as though she'd just remembered it. "It's a small one, but it still works, and sounds beautiful, you can practice on it in your room."

Draco smiled and thanked her again.

"Now I was talking to Miss Granger before and she told me that you have started drawing again."

"Yes, they've been getting progressively better and I seem to enjoy it much more." he replied.

"That's wonderful." Lily said with a wide smile. "Perhaps you could show me some of your drawings one day."

"Perhaps." Draco replied, turning back to the fire.

-

It was the end of the year and many people had already finished their year-end exams. Draco sat in the library, waiting for Hermione to complete her final exam. She was usually last done since she had to check her answers countless times to make sure she didn't get more than two incorrect. He sat in a deserted corner reading a book, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Hey Malfoy!"

He looked up to see Ron standing there. "Hi."

He turned back to the book, not bothering to even give Ron the satisfaction of a reaction of any sort.

"I heard that you're going to Hermione's this holiday."

Draco nodded.

Ron huffed and turned to walk away, not bothering to look back.

Draco smirked and turned the page of his book. He saw someone sit down and looked up to see Severus.

"I got a letter from Mr. and Mrs. Granger stating that you wish to get a ride home with them rather than apparate with us and Harry." he said.

"I was going to ask you about that later. Hermione wrote to her parents asking if they could drop me off on the way home so they could meet me. Is that okay?"

"Of course, if that's what you want."

Draco nodded. "Thank you." he said. He looked over Severus' shoulder as Hermione stopped on the edge of the bookcase, looking surprised and slightly worried.

Severus turned. "Well I'll be seeing you at home then Draco. Have a nice train ride and be nice to Miss Granger's parents." he said with a wink as he stood.

Draco nodded with a smile. "I'll try." he said.

Severus said hello to Hermione as he walked by and disappeared down the aisle and she replied before going over to Draco. "So I suppose you're allowed to meet my parents then?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he questioned with a laugh. "Are you ready to go? The train will be arriving at around six."

Hermione looked a the clock on the wall. "It's only eleven. There's plenty of time, but if you must know, yes everything of mine is packed and ready to go. What about you?"

Draco held up the book. "This is the only thing of mine not packed." he replied.

Hermione laughed. "I don't think that counts." she said, sitting down in the seat across from him.

He smiled. "Are you still going to try to teach me to play the piano?"

"I'll only show you the basics and the notes, and you can find your own songs to play." she said with a smile.

He looked away. "Lily told me about a song that's played entirely on the piano she says I can listen to it when I get home, but I think I'll learn it."

"What is it?" Hermione questioned.

Draco smiled. "I'm not going to tell you until I can play it perfectly."

"Well fine then... Have it your way."

"I will." Draco laughed.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with him.

-

"I do hope you'll like them."

Draco frowned. "I hope they like me." he said as he grabbed his trunk and owl from the train and strapped it to a trolley.

He followed her off of the platform and outside to the parking lot, pausing only momentarily when her parents rushed to meet her. They spoke with her for a while, and finally turned to him.

"Hello Draco." mr. Granger said. "It's so nice to meet you at last. Hermione's told us all about you in her letters."

Draco nodded and reached out to shake his hand. Mrs. Granger wasn't quite so formal. She pulled him into a hug kissing his cheek. "So nice to meet you."

Draco nodded. "It's nice to meet you both as well."

They turned toward the car and climbed in while Mr. Granger put their trunks in the back. Once that was done, they were off. It wasn't a long drive, not by any means, but it seemed that Mr. Granger drove slow so that he and Mrs. Granger could question Draco.

He was nervous and slightly frazzled by the time they got to his house. As to be expected his parents and Harry were already there. Hermione got out of the car with him, standing beside him and waiting as her father took his things out of the trunk of the car.

"Good to meet you Draco." he said once more before getting back into the car.

Hermione took Draco's hand and with a normal muggle pen, she wrote her phone number on the back of it. "You can call me any time during the day, and write to me any time you want." she said with a smile.

He smiled in reply. "Thank you, I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." he said.

She laughed. "Now don't forget that you're allowed over this weekend if it's okay with your parents."

"I'll let you know." he said. "But you'll have to come and pick me up, I still don't know where your house is."

"That's okay, I'll be here if you're allowed."

He smiled. "Until then."

She tossed her arms around him in a friendly hug, before going back to the car.

He picked up his things and brought them to the house, dragging his trunk through the door. He smiled at Severus and Lily. "Hi."

Lily smiled widely and took out her wand. She cast a locomotor spell on the trunk and it rose about six inches from the floor and floated up the stairs to his room. "Hello Draco, how was your trip?"

He unlatched the door to Narcissa's cage and let her out. She flew up to his shoulder and sat there, her talons squeezing his flesh gently. "It was fine. Hermione and her parents have invited me over this weekend, and I was wondering if I would be allowed to go."

"Of course." Lily said. "Did you want a ride?"

"I still don't know where they live." he said, shaking his head. "Hermione said she would come by and show me."

Lily nodded. "Thats okay with me then." she replied.

-

Draco replayed the notes, naming them off. It had taken him only a few weeks to memorize all of them, and to play the scales to perfection.

Hermione was surprised. "How did you learn all of this so quickly?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know." he said. "I've always been able to learn quickly."

He absently played a few notes that strung together harmoniously and Hermione watched him almost entranced by the random melody.

He had been learning a song, one that Lily had shown him, and he was nearly halfway through learning it. He thought Hermione may like it. It was a beautiful song. there was also another more simplistic one that he had learned completely. He placed both hands upon the keys, recalling the notes as he began to play.

"That's Beethoven." Hermione said with a soft gasp.

He smiled and continued playing 'Fur Elise.' She watched him.

"I couldn't play like that until I was nine, and that was after four years learning." she said softly.

He smiled again before finishing the song on a softly toned note. He heard a sound and turned toward the kitchen door to see Mrs. Granger standing on the threshold, smiling. "You play wonderfully." she said. "Are you sure you've never played before?"

Draco shrugged. "Never before Hermione began to teach me."

She smiled. "I hope you keep playing."

Draco nodded. "I will. I enjoy it." he replied.

-

It was another three or so weeks when Draco came down from his room. "Lily, would you listen to something for me?" he questioned.

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Of course, but don't you want to wait until Severus and Harry get back?"

Draco shook his head. "I would like for you to hear it first, you know the song."

She stood and followed him to his room, sitting on his bed while he took a seat in front of the piano.

He took a breath and began to play slowly at first with the tempo of the song. He could see Lily from the corner of his eye as she shifted closer to watch his hands. He continued.

Lily sat, completely entranced by the magic he was spinning with one simple tune. She blinked when the song ended softly. "I didn't think you'd be able to learn that quite so quickly." she commented softly.

"I've always been a fast learner." he said.

She nodded. "I'm well aware of that, it's just that that song is near intermediate. I'm surprised. You didn't even miss a note."

Draco shrugged. "Did I play I properly?"

"you played it beautifully, I'm sure Hermione will love it. Why don't you go and give her a call and see if you can go over to show her?" she questioned.

"Alright."

Draco stood and walked down the stairs with Lily following close behind. He went to the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Draco, I was just wondering if Hermione was home." he said.

"Just a minute Draco."

He waited for a moment before hearing Hermione's voice come over the line. "Hello?"

"Hi Hermione-"

"Oh, Draco. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if maybe I could come over for a while." he said.

"Oh, there's company, but I can go over there if you like." she said. "It's all really boring business stuff, my parents won't mind if I leave."

"I would have to ask."

"okay."

He put the phone down and went into the living room. "Hey Lily? Can Hermione come here instead?"

"Yes, yes of course." she replied, sounding surprised.

He went back to the phone. "She says it's okay." he said.

"Great, I'll be over in a little bit then." she replied.

"Okay, see you then."

The line went dead and Draco went back to his room, playing through the song another few times to make sure it was completely committed to memory. He was about to play it again when Lily called him.

He exited his room and descended the stairs, seeing Hermione standing there. "Draco would like to show you something." Lily said, gesturing to the stairs.

Hermione strode forward and began to ascend the stairs, following Draco to his room. She spotted the piano directly. "Are you going to play? Is that why you wanted to come over?"

He sat on the bench in front of it. "I did learn a song that I think you'll like, if you haven't heard it before. And yes, it's why I wanted to come over."

She nodded and smiled. "What song is it? Surely it must be a good one since you play Beethoven, Bach and Chopin at my house."

"Yiruma, River Flows In You." he replied.

Her eyes widened. "You can't play that can you?" she demanded. "I know people who have taken months to learn that song by heart, don't tell me you did it in only a few weeks."

Draco smiled and started to play, watching Hermione's reaction. She sat staring at him, obviously surprised.

She moved to sit next to him as he continued, watching him play. She was silent even after he'd finished.

"That was beautiful." she breathed. "I never thought you would be able to do something like that so quickly."

He smiled. "Naturally I was able to do it, I learned from the smartest girl I know."

She blushed and turned away toward the keys. She lifted her hands and played a short melody which Draco repeated a few octaves lower. She played another and he once again repeated it. She began to play a soft, slow melody and Draco played one of his own. The tunes clashed in a lovely way, creating something neither of them had expected.

They continued, playing another, and one more before Draco stopped abruptly. Hermione paused looking over at him. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

He reached out and began to play something else, something sorrow-filled and longing. Hermione recognized it though it was supposed to be played on the organ rather than a piano. It sounded much better on piano.

She watched him as he smoothly shifted into another melancholy tune, and then another soon after that. He stopped fully and began to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and finally, Ave Maria.

She watched him, wondering what was wrong. "Draco?" she questioned.

He stared at the ivory keys, refusing to look at her. "sorry." he said gently.

"It's no problem." she replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's fine." he said, turning toward her.

She nodded, knowing that it would only take time and he would tell her what was wrong.

-

Draco was sixteen and in sixth year when Lily put him in a concert talent show. He stood of to the side of the stage, fiddling with his clothing as he waited. He didn't want to play, but he knew that if he didn't Lily would be hurt.

"Next is Draco Malfoy playing the piano."

The applause was polite and he stepped out onto the stage, hearing a few whispers and soft gasps. His silvery eyes scanned the audience and he saw Lily with Severus and Harry as well as Hermione and her parents. He smiled weakly and sat at the large grand piano that had been put in the center of the stage for him.

He sat down and drew in a breath. He could see people, especially girls staring at him and it made him self conscious. He once again searched for Hermione and met her gaze for a moment, before leaning forward. "This is River Flows In You by Yiruma." he said softly.

He began to play, closing his eyes momentarily as he let the calm wash over him. He played through it perfectly before playing Moonlight Sonata. Two of Hermione's favorite songs that he played.

When he finished there was a short silence before applause burst forth. He stood and bowed slightly before walking off the stage. He went backstage and sat down on the floor, staring at his hands which trembled almost violently. He had terrible stage fright, but Lily had insisted that this concert would be good for him.

He let out a shaky breath and looked up as the door from the audience room was opened. Hermione moved over to sit next to him, taking his hands in hers. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'll be okay." he replied, looking over at her.

Without realizing it, he drifted slightly closer to her, watching as her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord. They both jumped apart when the door opened again.

Draco shot a glare across the room at Lily who didn't seem to notice the dark look.

"That was absolutely beautiful Draco." she said, moving over toward him and Hermione.

He smiled slightly before pulling his hands away from Hermione to push himself to his feet. "Thanks." he said, looking down and tensing slightly as Hermione grabbed his arm to get up.

-

The car ride home was slightly awkward since Hermione had asked her parents to spend the week at his house and catch the train to school with him. The atmosphere in the car was slightly tense and Draco knew it was coming from Severus and Lily.

It seemed that Severus didn't approve of Hermione's infatuation with his godson while Lily was- as usual- ecstatic about it.

Draco wasn't sure why Severus wouldn't approve of Hermione, it was hard not to. She was smart, equally matched with Draco for the top of all of their classes, and she was pretty. Draco sighed and leaned against the door to stare out the window. It was hard to live with those two sometimes


End file.
